What happens by accident?
by rainydaysaremyheaven
Summary: What if Leah and Seth had a younger sister! Dani and her friends try stay away from her siblings friends but when she looks one of then in the eye by accident what will happen? Rated T just in case...
1. Wake up!

"SETH GET UP NOW!" I shouted up the stairs it was 1 in the day, my Mom had gone to visit Charlie Swan and left me with a list of chores that Seth has to help me with.

A muffled "No" was the response I got so I ran to the kitchen and got a glass of water I then ran up the stairs and into Seth's room I poured the water over him and he jumped up really quick the look on his face. Shock. Anger. If looks could kill I'd probably be dead right now.

Seth was the typical big brother he spent every night out with his friends and the next day sleeping till someone finally got him up. 2 years ago Seth and Leah had a growth spurt it was strange they both got it at the same time. Leah is my big sister she is 1 year older than Seth and 2 years older than me. _**(AN:I CHANGED THEIR AGES I LIKE IT BETTER THIS WAY.) **_Everyone says she is a bitch well she is but not to me she is like one of my best friends and my big sister. My friends think its weird but I know its just because they want their sister to be their bff.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Seth shouted

"FOR MAKING ME CALL YOU FOR HALF AN HOUR" I yelled back.

"oh….uh…..Dani I'm Sorry I was really tired." Seth said with an ashamed look on his face.

"That's okay Seth but here you go" I said as I handed him the list of chores from Mom "I've done most of them do the ones I didn't tick off."

"Oh okay errmm Dani the guys are coming over today."

Great Seth's friends. I seen them a couple years back and have avoided them ever since. If I see one of them I don't look them in the eye either that's what Leah told me to do.

"What time?" I said

"10 minutes"

"Shit okay!"

I ran into my room that I had cleaned this morning and pulled out my iPhone I dialled Aimee's number she was my best friend.

_**(Aimee bold - Danielle italics)**_

**Hello**

_Hey Aims_

**Dani Hey hun how are you?**

_I'm good errmm Aims could you come to the beach with me_

**Sure no probs when**

_Well I just found out Seth's friends will be here in 10 minutes_

**Shit I'll see you in 5**

_Okay bye Aims you're the best_

**I know right bye Dani**

I quickly changed out of my clothes I put on my dark blue bikini I put on a pair of denim short shorts and I put on my white vest top. I grabbed my bag I put in sun cream, a towel, my purse, my phone, my iPod and my book. I ran downstairs and into the kitchen Seth was making himself a sandwich it was huge. I opened the fridge grabbed the milk and poured out a glass.

"Don't forget to eat something we don't want you losing more weight you'll disappear" Seth was continuously telling me to eat because I had lost a lot of weight lately.

"Have I ever told you you're an idiot" I said to him then just to make him happy I pulled one of my favourite cereal bars out of the press.

He laughed "I think you might have mentioned that before yea!"

"Whatever Seth" Just then someone walked in the front door. Aimee knew she didn't have to knock she just walks in.

"In the kitchen Aimee!" I yelled

Just then 2 of Seth's friends walked in

"Hey you's remember Danielle right?" Seth said right now I was looking anywhere but the door.

"Yeah I do" They both said at the same time. The door then opened the second time.

"Come on lets go Dani where are you?" Aimee yelled from the front hall

"Kitchen" I yelled back "give me one minute please" I said when she came in she was wearing everything the same as me except her bikini was red.

"Yup" she replied while pouring herself out a glass of milk. We both chugged them down really quick then laughed at each other.

"Hey Seth" she said sometimes I think she is in love with my brother

"Hey Aimee" he said

"Boys" Aimee said while nodding to Seth's friends.

Just then Leah burst through the door god its getting crowded in here. Leah came over and hugged me and Aimee

"Now where are my little sisters off to dressed like that" At this comment Seth's head snapped up. Great job Leah.

"The beach" we said together shrugging

"It is getting cold out maybe you girls should change" Seth said

"That's okay Seth we'll see yous later" I grabbed my bag and hugged Leah I went over and gave Seth a kiss on the cheek Aimee and me always did this.

"Bye" Aimee said over her shoulder


	2. Should've listened to leah!

**Sorry for not updating in so long I just finished my exams woooohoooo go me….. Here's chapter 2.… BTW I will be updating my other story sometime tomorrow…….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight just the plot and some characters;)**

**Dani POV**

Me and Aimee were meeting Ally and Beki at the beach. When we got there we didn't see them so we went over to our usual spot, put our towels down and plonked down. We both put on our sunnies because it was really hot and sunny today. Just them Ally and Beki arrived we got up and hugged them then we all sat down in a circle on our towels.

"So why such short notice?" Ally asked

"Take a guess!" I replied sarcastically

"Seth" they both answered at the same time.

"Got it in one!" Aimee said

"Who was it this time? Was it Derek?" Ally has always had a crush on Derek -another of Seth and Leah's friends-even though she has never really talked to him. We are all like that really I mean Ally likes Derek, Beki likes Matt, Aimee likes Brady and I like Collin but we would never tell anyone other than each other that its like our deepest darkest secret "or did you's escape?"

"We didn't get out quick enough there was 2 I think it was Embry and Quil. It wasn't Derek."

"Did they talk to you's?"

"Nope" I said popping the "p" "I think Leah has warned them all to stay away from us!"

"Oh thank God for that I love Leah I can't believe she's your older sister and she is like one of our best friends"

"Yah I know I love her I tell her everything she even knows about Collin!" I explained

"OMG you told her about Collin?" they all said at the same time.

"Yea it's not like she's gonna tell anyone or anything!"

"I think I'm gonna tell her about Brady!" Aimee said after a short silence.

"Same here!" Ally and Beki both said at the same time.

* * *

**4 Hours later**

"Girls we are gonna get sun-stroke if we don't go back you's can come to mine they'll be gone home by now." I said.

"Okay lets go" Aimee said

We packed up our stuff and made our way back to my house thankfully Embry's banger of a car was gone. We all wanted to talk to Leah the girls were going to tell her about their crushes. So when we went in I shouted

"Leah we need to talk!"

"Living room" She called back. It sounded like it was only her that was home so I said

"Just let us leave our bags in my room we'll be in then!"

"Okay"

We all ran up to my room and dumped our bags on the bed and got changed into our pj's. We then went back downstairs and went in the kitchen I made the girls favourite foods this morning 'coz I knew they would come over at some stage during the day. There was pancakes, pizza chicken nuggets, sausage rolls and then 6 big bowls of sweets and popcorn. We were having a movie night in we heated everything up and got the drinks. Then we walked into the living room where Leah was she was lounging on the couch, Seth was sitting on the floor playing on the Nintendo wii with- you'll never guess- DEREK, MATT, BRADY AND COLLIN. They hadn't noticed us come in so I whispered very low

"Just act normal" not even Leah would hear it and she had really good hearing. The girls just nodded.

"Hey Leah were home" Aimee said

"Oh I thought you guys were still in the kitchen did you's have a good time at the beach?"

"Yup" Beki said popping the P and plopping down beside Leah

"Any boys?" Leah asked again. Seth's head snapped up at this.

"A couple" Ally replied easily sitting down on the other side of Leah

"Okay Seth up NOW you've had all day to play this were having a movie night and guess what you're not invited!" I said but he didn't even look up he just grunted at me that was the last straw I had enough. Aimee had just came back with all the blankets and pillows and was waiting to put them down somewhere. I walked in front of all of them and turned off the Wii. They all groaned.

"I HAVE TOLD YOU'S ONCE THIS IS THE LAST TIME UP. OUT OF HERE NOW." I shouted.

They all stood up and sat on the window sill. I helped Aimee with the blankets and pillows. Then I put out all the food and sweets.

"Dani can we please stay?" Seth pleaded

"Yea. Dani please?" That was Collin I turned around and said

"My name's Danielle!" I know it was harsh but I couldn't let Seth see that he was my weak spot. His face dropped when I said this so I said

"Fine stay BUT eat all the food and you're out. So Seth go get your own food.

Then I looked at Collin's face to see if he was still sad he was he was just staring at me

"You can call me DanI I was being a bitch. Sorry!" I said he just kept looking at me so I did the unthinkable and looked him in the eye.

Shit. Leah told me not to do this. I think she was right he's just staring at me more intensely now. I can't look away. Shit the same thing is going on with Brady and Aimee.

_**Haha cliffy right? Please review and give me some idea's.**_

Ilovejakethemost

xOoX


	3. Chocolate?

_**Hey everyone…Sorry I haven't updated in ages I really need to get better at doing that!!! Anyway here's chapter 3.…**_

**D POV**

_**Previously on What happens by accident:**_

"_DanI can we please stay?" Seth pleaded_

"_Yea. DanI please?" That was Collin I turned around and said_

"_My name's Danielle!" I know it was harsh but I couldn't let Seth see that he was my weak spot. His face dropped when I said this so I said _

"_Fine stay BUT eat all the food and you're out. So Seth go get your own food._

_Then I looked at Collin's face to see if he was still sad he was he was just staring at me _

"_You can call me DanI I was being a bitch. Sorry!" I said he just kept looking at me so I did the unthinkable and looked him in the eye._

_Shit. Leah told me not to do this._

_Chapter 3_

Just then Seth walked into the room I think he noticed Collin staring at me he just burst out saying

"Look guys I got food!" Collin looked up and I broke free of his gaze. I looked over to where Aimee was the last time she was standing at the other side of the blankets we had put on the floor she was just staring at me so I decided to play it cool I just said

"What?"

"Nothing!" She went to turn around but got her foot twisted up in the blankets. I lunged forward but jumped back when Brady caught her. She looked up and muttered a "thanks" he said "Anytime". At least he replied Collin just stood there staring at me. Brady was just staring at her "You can let go now" I heard her say and he did, he moved back to the windowsill. She looked up at me then down at the blankets then back to me again I nodded and we both plonked down on the blankets.

"Sooo back to where we were before Any boys on the beach today?" Leah said breaking the silence in the room. Seth who was setting out pillows for the boys to lie on looked up. _God why does he have to be such a big brother today tomorrow he'll be acting like a 4 year old!? _

Ally being Ally decided to reply "There was a couple but only the special ones caught our eyes!" she looked at us all she wanted us to play along. "Ain't that right girls?"

"Definitely there was only a couple of special ones though!" Beki said playing along very well I decided to play along as well

"Yea there was only a few but come on girls look on the bright side we all got really hot dates!" Out of the corner of my eye I saw all the boys visibly stiffen.

"Yea DanI's right come on Beki you know you like that guy that was flirting with you!"

"Ohhkaii okay I'll admit it I had a really good time today" she squealed

"I know right?" I squealed too.

"What are their names?" Leah questioned

"What do you mean?" We all said together. It was obvious the boys were listening.

"Your dates?"

"Ohh errrmm Tommy!" Beki replied

"Keith!" Ally said

"Darren!" Aimee muttered

"Niall!" I muttered also.

"Where do these boys live?" someone said I looked around and seth had a notepad taking down all the names.

"Seth for gods sake cop on!" Beki said

"But you guys are my little sisters I can't let anything happen to any of you besides you're all to young to date." Seth said with a pout on his face

"I love you Bex, and Al, and monster **(Aimee)** and munchkin **(DanI)**. I can't let you guys date!" He used all our pet names that he used to use when we were small. We all looked at each other then nodded together again we jumped up and ran at him all 4 of us jumped and we hugged him he hugged us back then we altogether we said

"We love you to big bro!"

He just laughed "Okay movie time" I said as I got up I skipped over to the DVD player I put Mean girls in and sat down on the blankets Aimee lay down beside me and we pulled the covers up to our chins it was getting pretty cold we were both shivering I was wearing a blue shorts pjs and Aimee was wearing a pink dress one.

"Hey Monster Munchkin are you guys cold?" Seth asked

"Hmm- mmm" Aimee replied

"Oh just a bit!" I said

"Oh admit you're freezing you're butt off will you" Aimee said to me

"Shut up the 2 of you" Beki said

"No you" we both replied at the same time

"Leave her alone and shut up now!" Ally threatened

"Or what?" I said

"Guys come on stop?" Leah said but it sounded like a question

We were all sitting up bickering when she said this we all folded our arms and pouted and said "NO" then turned to the outside of the circle

"God PMS much?" Collin and Brady said at the same time

"Yea once a month actually don't you know anything about girls?" Me and aimee replied. They were both stunned. We were only joking with them. All 4 of us jumped up hugged and ran into the kitchen then we went back in with a huge chocolate bar each.

"Ohh God we were right" I heard Brady mutter to collin. Just then collin looked up he seen me and was staring at me adoringly Brady was doing the same thing to Aimee.

Seth was just looking back and forth between us all because by this time Matt and Derek were staring at Beki and Ally.

"NOOO FUCKING WAY! NOOOO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! YOU GUYS DID NOT?!" Seth shouted. I think the whole of La Push heard him

"Calm down" Matt said

"Not with my baby sisters" He whimpered Then he looked no more like glared at the 4 boys. If looks could kill each of them would have died 10 times over. They started backing out of the door Seth following he was shaking Leah started shoving him out the door she got him to the woods edge then said

"Seth calm down we don't want anyone getting hurt" Then she shoved him once more and he disappeared into the trees. She turned back to us with an apologetic smile.

"Come on lets go to sleep!"

"Ohhkaii then" We all replied together.

_**So I'm thinking of doing the next chapter in Seth's POV…….Sorry for the long wait……… please hit the green button and review……… oh and can you also answer my question on the AN….. Thanks**_

Ilovejakethemost

xOoX


	4. Just think about them!

_**Hey everyone…OMG tank you guys 4 reviewing on my AN I know I know I haven't updated in ages sorry!!! Anyway here's chapter 4.…**_

**S POV**

_**Chapter 4**_

"SETH GET UP NOW!" I heard my little sister shout up the stairs. I was patrolling late last night and was tired so I replied with a simple

"No"

She didn't shout back or come upstairs so I thought it was safe to go back to sleep next thing I know I'm freezing cold. I jumped up really quick to see my sister holding a glass. She had spilled water on me. Uggghhh little sisters.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I shouted

"FOR MAKING ME CALL YOU FOR HALF AN HOUR" She yelled back.

Shit. Half an hour. Poor girl I know how hard it is to wake me sometimes Sam has to order me to get up.

"oh….uh…..Dani I'm Sorry I was really tired." I said ashamed with myself

"That's okay Seth but here you go" She said as she handed me a list "I've done most of them do the ones I didn't tick off."

Uggggghhhhhhhhh chores. The guys are coming over today. Embry and Quil this morning then Collin, Brady, Matt and Derek. Shit did I tell Danielle

"Oh okay errmm Danielle the guys are coming over today."

She always makes me warn her when they come over so she can be out of the house. She doesn't like the guys very much. Leah and I have always told her not to look any of them in he eye. That way none of the idiots can imprint on her or the girls. I don't only have one little sister I have 4. I count Danielle's friends as my little sisters they are always here!

"What time?" She asked

"10 minutes"

"Shit okay!"

She ran into her room. I got dressed then sat down on my bed and listened she was on the phone with Aimee. Aimee was her best friend she almost lives here and she hates the guys too.

I quickly made my bed and picked up my dirty clothes off the floor where I threw them last night then I ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Ahhhhhh food. I opened the fridge grabbed all the ingredients to make a HUGE sandwich. Dani walked in dressed for the beach she poured out a glass of milk.

"Don't forget to eat something we don't want you losing more weight you'll disappear" I was always telling her to eat because she had lost a lot of weight lately.

"Have I ever told you you're an idiot" she said to me then pulled one of my cereal bars out of the press.

I laughed "I think you might have mentioned that before yea!"

"Whatever Seth" Just then someone walked in the front door. I knew it was Embry and Quil but she didn't.

"In the kitchen Aimee!" She yelled

Just then Embry and Quil walked in

"Hey you's remember Danielle right?" I said Dani was looking anywhere but the door.

"Yeah I do" They both said at the same time. The door then opened the second time.

"Come on lets go where are you?" Aimee yelled from the front hall

"Kitchen" Dani yelled back "give me one minute please" she said.

Aimee walked in and hugged Dani.

"Yup" she replied while pouring herself out a glass of milk. They both chugged them down really quick then laughed at each other.

"Hey Seth" Aimee said

I replied by saying "Hey Aims!"

"Boys" Aimee said while nodding to Embry and Quil.

"Aimee" they replied.

Just then Leah burst through the door she had just finished patrolling Sam never let us patrol together because nobody could take the sibling rivalry. Leah went over and hugged Dani and Aimee

"Now where are my little sisters off to dressed like that" At this comment I looked up I noticed what they were wearing matching bikini's only in different colours with denim shorts and a white vest top.

"The beach" they said together shrugging

"It is getting cold out maybe you girls should change" I said. I didn't want my girls dating.

"That's okay Seth we'll see yous later" Dani said while grabbing her bag. She hugged Leah then came over and kissed my cheek Aimee followed be hind her they always did this.

"Bye" Aimee said over her shoulder

We waited until they were far enough away then Leah shouted

"What the fuck have I told you guys over and over again?"

"Not to come over if Danielle is here!" Embry replied.

He must be feeling lucky today because nobody in the pack mentions Dani's name when Leah is around.

"Exactly" she replied. Wow that was not the outcome I was expecting, something must be wrong. "Just don't do it again please?" She actually said please WOW something is definitely wrong.

"Okay" they both mumbled

"Come on guys lets go play the Wii"

We played on the Wii for about 3 hours tops. Then the guys had to go they had patrolling.

I went into the kitchen then made 2 more sandwiches and ate them. Just then Matt, Derek, Collin and Brady walked in the door. We decided to play the Wii AGAIN.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**A Few Hours Later**

We were playing Mario Kart on the Wii when all of a sudden Leah said

"Dani will be home soon!"

"Are the girls coming home too!" I asked

"Most likely!" She replied easily

"You won't mind if we stay will ya Leah?" Matt asked

"No course not, none of you morons are going to imprint any time soon anyway!" She shot at him.

Just then the door opened they were home.

"_Be quiet pretend you're not here" She whispered so only werewolf ears could hear._

"_Why?" I whispered back_

"_They want to talk to me!"_

"_What? How would you know that?"_

"_I just do!"_

"Leah we need to talk!" Dani shouted.

"_How the hell?" I whispered_

"Living room" She called back while smirking at me.

"Just let us leave our bags in my room we'll be in then!"

"Okay"

Then we heard them all run up the stairs.

"Leah?" I asked questioningly.

"I'm their sister. God Seth get over it already!"

"Fine" I snapped back.

The girls ran back down the stairs and into the kitchen then the oven and microwave was turned on.

"Hey Leah were home" Aimee said from the door.

"Oh I thought you guys were still in the kitchen did you's have a good time at the beach?" Leah asked

"Yup" Beki said popping the P and plopping down beside Leah

"Any boys?" Leah asked again. No, no, no, no, no way, no boys aloud near my girls I looked up.

"A couple" Ally replied easily sitting down on the other side of Leah

"Okay Seth up NOW you've had all day to play this were having a movie night and guess what you're not invited!" Dani said. I just grunted back at her. I knew that was the last straw Dani hates it when you grunt at her or when you call her Danielle. Aimee had just came back with all the blankets and pillows and was waiting to put them down somewhere. Dani walked in front of the screen and shut off the Wii. We all groaned.

"I HAVE TOLD YOU'S ONCE THIS IS THE LAST TIME UP. OUT OF HERE. NOW." She shouted at us.

We all stood up and sat on the window sill. She helped Aimee with the blankets and pillows. Then put out all the food and sweets. Mmmmmmm sweets. Mmmmmmm food. Maybe if we begged she would let us stay.

"Dani can we please stay?" I pleaded I nudged Collin in the arm so he would ask too.

"Yea. Dani please?" He asked. She turned around and said

"My name's Danielle!" Wow that was harsh. She hates being called Danielle.

"Fine stay BUT eat all the food and you're out. So Seth go get your own food." She said after a minute.

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed anything that looked edible.

"You can call me Dani I was being a bitch. Sorry!" I heard Dani apologising to Collin.

I burst in through the door and noticed that Collin was just staring at Dani. So to get his attention I shouted

"Look guys I got food!"

"What?" I heard Dani ask Aimee

"Nothing!" She replied then went to turn around but got her foot twisted up in the blankets. Dani lunged forward but jumped back when Brady caught her. She looked up and muttered a "thanks" he said "Anytime". Brady was just staring at her "You can let go now" I heard her say and he did, he moved back to the windowsill. She looked at Dani then they both plonked down on the blankets. Oh yeah that's what I need. Pillows. I ran and got them I was straightening them out when Leah said

"Sooo back to where we were before Any boys on the beach today girls?"

Ally replied "There was a couple but only the special ones caught our eyes! Ain't that right girls?"

"Definitely there was only a couple of special ones though!" Beki said.

"Yea there was only a few but come on girls look on the bright side we all got really hot dates!" Dani added in. I stiffened did she say DATES nope not a chance I grabbed a pen and notepad and waited for them to mention their names.

"Yea Dani's right come on Beki you know you like that guy that was flirting with you!" Aimee said.

"Ok ok I'll admit it I had a really good time today" she squealed

"I know right?" Dani squealed too.

"What are their names?" Leah questioned

"What do you mean?" They all said together. I listened more intently here.

"Your dates?"

"Tommy!" Beki replied

"Keith!" Ally said

"Darren!" Aimee muttered

"Niall!" Dani muttered also.

"Where do these boys live?" I asked

"Seth for gods sake cop on!" Beki said

"But you guys are my little sisters I can't let anything happen to any of you besides you're all to young to date." I said with a pout on my face

"I love you Bex, and Al, and monster **(Aimee)** and Munchkin **(Dani)**. I can't let you guys date!" I used all their pet names that I made up when they were small. They all jumped up and ran at me all 4 of them jumped and hugged me, I hugged the back then we altogether they said

"We love you to big bro!"

I just laughed "Okay movie time" Dani said as she got up. She skipped over to the DVD player, put Mean girls in and sat down on the blankets Aimee lay down beside her and they pulled the covers up to their chins it.

"Hey Monster, Munchkin are you guys cold?" Seth asked

"Hmm- mmm" Aimee replied

"Oh just a bit!" Dani said

"Oh admit you're freezing you're butt off will you" Aimee said to her. Whoa that's new.

"Shut up the 2 of you" Beki said

"No you" they both replied at the same time

"Leave her alone and shut up now!" Ally threatened

"Or what?" Dani said

"Guys come on stop?" Leah said but it sounded like a question. We were all watching them bicker.

They were all sitting up bickering when she said this they all folded their arms and pouted and said "NO" then turned to the outside of the circle

"God PMS much?" Collin and Brady said at the same time

"Yea once a month actually don't you know anything about girls?" Dani and Aimee replied. The boys were both stunned I had always thought the girls to fight back. They all walked into the kitchen they were probably going to apologise to each other.

"Ohh God we were right" I heard Brady mutter. Right? Right about what? I looked up and seen the 4 girls standing there holding a bar of chocolate each. Chocolate? Ohhh now I get it the girls are…….. Uhhhhhh……….

I looked over to see if the guys knew or not. They were all staring at something so I followed their eyes and Collin was staring at Dani, Brady was staring at Aimee, Matt was staring at Beki and Derek was staring at Ally ADORINGLY. WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY DOING THEY DID'NT LOOK THEM IN THE EYES. Wait when Aimee nearly fell, Brady caught her and when Dani was apologising to Collin. They must have IMPRINTED. NOOO, NOOO WAY. THOSE IDIOTS. MY LITTLE SISTERS. NOPE. NOT HAPPENING.

"NOOO FUCKING WAY! NOOOO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! YOU GUYS DID NOT?!" I exploded. I started shaking vigorously.

"Calm down" I heard matt say, even though I knew he was right, I wasn't able to calm down, I just kept thinking of them all together. Not with my baby sisters.

"Not with my baby sisters" I voiced my thoughts. No I shouldn't be sad I should be furious at the boys. I looked up and glared at them. Then they started backing out but I couldn't follow I as shaking too hard my vision was starting to become blurry. They came back and pushed me out the door.

"Seth calm down we don't want anyone getting hurt" I heard Leah say. I kept thinking happy thoughts. I nodded to Leah then turned and ran into the trees where the boys

had already gone.

I ran for about 5 minutes until I saw them, I stood behind a tree and phased.

Then I heard their thoughts.

They had been thinking about my sisters until I phased then their thoughts went sorrowful and sympathetic

_Seth man I'm sorry!_

_Yea me too Seth!_

_Same here!_

_I'm sorry too man but it's not like it was our fault or anything._

_I don't care weather it was your fault or not you guys still did it!_

_Yea but we didn't mean too. Like it wasn't intentional or anything!_

_We didn't do it on purpose Seth we have no control over it. We imprint on our soul mates and I'm sorry but you're little sisters are our soul mates._

_Collin I know you had no control over it. that's not the problem._

_Then what is?_

_I wouldn't have minded being a werewolf if Leah wasn't one yea you's already know that but you don't know why! I didn't and still don't want Leah to be a werewolf because that took a lot of things away from her. Leah's only dream growing up was to be a mom and have kids, now she's MENOPAUSAL for fucks sake. Leah never thought she was actually really pretty. The only thing she liked about herself was her long shiny waist length black hair, when she was 11 she told me she would never ever cut it off. Now look at her she has a tight bob that is spiked out everywhere. The biggest thing is that Leah wanted to love someone, she fell in love with Sam he told her everything she wanted to hear, he told her that he loved her, that he would never leave, that he would always be there for her. Then he just leaves her for her cousin who was her best friend. I remember one night after one of their nightly sneak outs I was sitting on her bed waiting for her to hop in the window, when she did she was ecstatic she was smiling and happy, when I asked her what happened she said "Sam told me we are going to get married, live in a nice house with a picket fence and have kids." She was dancing around the room she was so happy. _I brought up all the memories I had and showed them. _Do you guys not think it's enough that Leah's life was ruined by werewolves? I don't want the girls lives ruined too I don't want them involved. _I looked up for the first time and noticed that we weren't alone the whole pack was here save Leah, I looked right at Sam I knew he would be the one to give the answer or verdict to my question. His head was bowed then he thought _Seth, I'm sorry for what I did to Leah but the boys have imprinted, you can't not let them see them. _His thoughts were drowning in his alpha authority. _Uggghhh… _I thought then I phased back and I put on my cut-offs. Derek, Matt, Collin and Brady had already phased too.

"Look Seth lets just go back!" Derek said

"Yea, the girls will be worried about _YOU_!" Brady said it was obvious he was jealous.

I just laughed and ran ahead.

When we got back to the house we could hear the girls whispering. What were they doing still up.

"Why didn't you's tell me sooner?!" it was Leah "Did you girls not trust me or something!" She sniffled "Especially you Aims, you're practically blood."

Brady looked as if he wanted to find out what they were talking about we opened the door and gasped at what we saw………….. **(AN I wanted to leave it here but since you guys have waited sooo long I'll be nice..) **……… how could the girls be so messy the sitting room was covered in chocolate, sweets, make-up, magazines, CD's, DVD's, there was 3 ipod's lying on the window sill, the girls phones were scattered around them and they were lying on the blankets, on the floor eating Ben & Jerry's Cookie Dough ice cream **(I love this ice cream it's highly addictive!) **Wait!!. Hold up for a second B&J's ice cream that's for break-up's………. uh-oh………..

"Who am I killing?" All five of us said at the same time.

This just set the girls into a fit of giggles.

**OMG thank you guys for staying with me and reviewing - I'll be giving shout-outs next Time!! - Sorry 4 the long wait…**

**Please hit the little green button down there ¦¦ ****J pretty please with Taylor Lautner on top!!!!**


	5. Pancakes or I'll die!

Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating in ages. I was supposed to update last Friday but my parents decided to surprise my sisters and I with a camping trip to Wexford…I owe you all something so I tried to make this longer than it was its 1 and a ½ chapters together! Please vote on my poll its about this story!!

**Oh also I want to say congrats to one of my best friends she FINALLY put up her story, she has 3 chapters up but she****'s not getting much reviews and its really good so I want everyone to go check it out and please, please review for her the story is called **_**Mixed Emotions **__and her penname is __give it a chance she's really cool and I know its going to be a great story. This chapter is dedicated to her as a reward for actually putting up her story!! So Tara you better be reading this!!_

_**Anywhoo on with the chapter!!**_

**PREVIOUSLY ON DPOV**

_"Lets go to sleep" leah said after seth disappeared into the trees. _

_"Okay" we all replied simultaneously._

**DPOV**

We all walked back into the living room and sat down in a circle.

"im not tired!" Beki said in a baby voice.

"me either" Ally whined

"relax, we dont have to go to sleep." i said in truth i wasnt tired either and i could see

that aimee didnt feel like sleeping.

"okay!"

"Let's actually watch the movie!" Aimee said. Mean Girls was one of her favorites and she hadn't seen it in ages, she was dieing to see it.

"Fine!" we all replied. I pressed play and we all settled down. The movie was just over when Leah said

"Dani what did you want to talk about earlier, you sounded kinda serious or something?"

"Oh, well….. It actually wasn't me that wanted to talk to you… it was the girls!"

"Okay so what did yous need to tell me?"

"I'll be back in a sec!" I said as I stood up I ran into the kitchen and over to the freezer. I had a feeling this could get emotional. I grabbed the Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey for Ally and Beki, Caramel Chew Chew **(AN: I think that's the name!) **for Aimee, Cookie Dough for me and then I just grabbed a Tub of plain Vanilla ice-cream for Leah. I turned and got spoons out of the drawer, then I walked back to the sitting room but I froze in the doorway _How the hell did it get so messy? _I chuckled lightly to myself and Leah looked up

"What's so funny?"

"How the hell did it get so messy?" I said as I looked around. They looked too

"I don't know!" Then we all burst out laughing. I went over and plopped down on the ground next to Leah. I handed them all their ice-cream and spoons and then popped the lid open on mine.

"So stop trying to put it off. Tell me now!"

I looked at the girls then back to leah then to the girls again they didn't want to talk yet.

"Okay, okay. I'll go first."

"Wait. What do you need to say?" Aimee asked

"Well I've been thinking lately and I've been crushing on Colin for years and nothing has ever happened and I don't think it's going to either. I mean I'm nearly 16 and I have never had a boyfriend 'cause I'm already caught up on a guy who is way out of my league and doesn't even know I exist." I said. Ally and Beki's eyes were bulging, Aimee's jaw practically hit the floor and Leah was frozen.

"What are you talking about you are beautiful, smart, funny, a little crazy at times and everyone loves you.?" Aimee said.

"You are so in his league!" Ally said while Beki was nodding her head then she said

"If anyone is out of their league it's him."

"Woah." Leah had moved "What the girls said are true Dani, but where are you going with this."

"Well today I wasn't messing when I said Niall asked me out, I gave him my number and told him to call me. And if he does I think I'm going to go out with him I mean I really like him not as much as I liked Colin but I do like him."

"Oh" Aimee spluttered

"My" Ally coughed

"Crisps and crackers." Leah finished.

"Leaaaaah seriously leave it to you to ruin the drama.!" Aimee said in a whiny voice.

"I think Niall seems nice!" Beki said to me while the others were bickering about "Dramatic Effect"

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. I'm positive."

"Okay I have come to a decision." Aimee exclaimed in a really weird voice "You can date Niall if he passes our tests!" She said the last part with an evil smirk while rubbing her hands together!

"Fine just DON'T traumatise him. Got it?"

"Fine" they replied.

"Okay I'm finished whos next?"

"Ohh me, me, me!" Aimee shouted like a 5 year old. I don't know how but she always gets high on Ben & Jerrys.

"Okay go for it!" Leah said chuckling

"Well I heard you knew about Colin so I think you need to know who we like"

"I am in like with ~Brady"

"~Matt"

"~Derek"

"WHAT?" she shouted

"Lee calm down its normal for people to like other people" I said as if I was explaining it to a five year old.

"I know that idiot."

"Then what are you shouting about?"

"Why didn't you's tell me sooner?!" she said "Did you girls not trust me or something!" She sniffled "Especially you Aims, you're practically blood." I jumped up and hugged her

"I only realized today!" I said

"Yah and we didn't know Dani had said anything!"

"We're sorry" we all said together. Then all of a sudden

"Who am I killing?" I looked up and saw Seth, Colin, Brady, Matt and Derek. We all burst out in fits of giggles.

"What the hell are you idiots talking about?" Leah said she was the only one sobered up. They didn't answer so I picked up my ice-cream and pointed at the name Ben & Jerry's. for some reason all boys think Ben & Jerry's is for break-up's or boy problems. In this case it was but not always.

It took her a few minutes and then she said

"Idiots, it's not always for break-ups."

"Okay then." Seth said "What are you still doing up?"

"It's not that late and we were talking!"

"About?" he prompted

"Something private with Leah that you and your friends ruined!" I shot at him

"How come Leah gets to know?" He said "And the guys have names you don't have to call them by "Your friends" all the time"

"Leah's our older sister there is some things we can ask only her about!" I said "And what if I don't want to call them by their names."

"Well I'm your older brother so you can tell me!" the rest of the conversation forgotten.

I looked at the girls and nodded we knew what to do.

"Oh really we can talk to you about _ANYTHING_?"

"Yea" he replied he sounded oblivious to the fact that I had over emphasized "anything".

"Okay then girls lets tell him."

"Okay" they all replied together

"Well you see this guy asked me out but he's the biggest player in Forks, and I know he just wants me for sex and that I shouldn't go on a date with him but I just WANT him sooo bad!" Aimee said "What should I do?"

I looked at Seth his jaw was on the floor. I looked at Beki and nodded.

"Okay you can think about Aimee's situation while I tell you mine!" He just nodded recovering a bit. "Okay so I was at a party a couple weeks ago and I had a couple drinks but I wasn't drunk if you know what I mean I was just tipsy. My crush _not mentioning any names_ came up to me and asked me to dance we did after a while we were grinding then he asked me to go upstairs with him, I did and I had sex for the first time. Now everyday we meet up and have sex. I love it! Thing is I'm not sure if I love him or the sex." Seth looked so shocked "What do you think?"

"Okay how about you tell us all your answers after we are all finished." Ally said "So, there is this guy I have known forever we are really good friends but over the last year we slowly turned into friends with benefits. I think… no I know I love him I just don't know how he feels? Should I say something or not!" Poor Seth he looks so freaked out.

"Okay my turn, so I was at the same party as Beki obviously but I was a bit more _tipsy_ than the 3 of these and I ended up having sex. Long story short I think I'm pregnant!!!" That was his breaking point.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING YOUR NOT EVEN 16 YET AND YOUR PREGNANT. BEKI SEX EVERYDAY GOD IT MUST BE GOOD. AIMEE YOU SEEM TO BE THE ONLY 1 WHO HASN'T DONE IT YET DON'T YOU DARE GO NEAR FORKS EVER AGAIN OR I WILL FIND HIM AND RIP HIS BALLS OFF. ALLY SERIOUSLY FRIENDS-WITH-BENEFITS if he doesn't love you back don't have sex with him?"

That was it I couldn't stand it any more I burst out laughing the girls joined in

"You… actually….. Think…… we…… would….do …..th-th-that?" I said between laughs.

"What?" he asked

"IT was a joke dude." Colin said

"God your such a Div **(AN: My sister and her bestie say this all the time.. I don't know exactly what it means something along the lines of idiot, asshole and dumbass all mixed together!)** Seth" Aimee high-fived me.

"Whats a Div?" Brady asked

"None of your business!" Aimee replied we had to keep up the act for Seth.

"I'm tired" Ally and Beki whined together

"Its your faults we are still up "I don't want to go to sleep" "I'm not tired" Aimee and I mimicked.

"Can we please go to sleep?"

"Fine" we said together. Then we kissed Seth on the cheek and hugged leah.

"Night Seth Love you!"

"Night Lee Love you!"

"Night boys" We all said together.

"Night Love you too." Leah and Seth said

"Night girls." the boys replied.

We all lay down and got settled pretty soon we were in a deep sleep.

* * *

**Next morning.**

I woke up and looked around there was a mess where the boys slept but no boys then I heard the press doors opening and closing. Food of course. Wait none of them can cook I suppose I should help. I got up and stretched and looked at the clock 8 o' clock the girls will be asleep until about 11. I walked over to the kitchen and froze I leaned against the door frame. There was flour everywhere I chuckled out loud. They all looked around

"Trying to make pancakes?"

"Errm" Colin said he had flour all over his face "Maybe" I looked over at Seth and he was on his knees

"Dani if I don't have pancakes for breakfast I will die can you help us please?" he said in a weird dramatic voice I looked at the rest of the boys and they were on their knees too.

"Please DanI?" they all said together

"Course I will." I said as I skipped over to the presses I grabbed all the ingredients and made my infamous Dani Clearwater pancakes. I had 2 and I kept some mixture fo4r the girls. The boys were eating when all of a sudden I heard a moan.

"Mhmmm…… these are soooooooooooo good."

Colin moaned I giggled and he looked up a me with a goofy smile that turned into a grimace when Derek hit him upside the head and said

"Dude, sooo not cool." I giggled again and the boys chuckled

"I'm gonna get dressed be back in a few don't wake the girls."

I ran upstairs took a shower and got dressed. As I was running down the stairs I heard someone say

"Oh my, did you boys try to cook." it was Aimee's mom.

I ran into the kitchen and saw her

"Hey Mommy Liz!"

"Hey hun how are you?" she said as she hugged me

"Boys this is Aimee's Mom!"

"Oh, call me Liz boys!"

"This is my big brother Seth and his friends Matt, Derek, Colin and Brady." she looked at me and I nodded. She knew about Aimee's crush.

"Hello Boys. It's nice to meet you all. Now Dani I brought Sandy over she needs a run and I was hoping you could bring her?"

"Don't I always."

"Yea you do. Now I have to go or ill be late for work."

"Kay see ya laters."

"Bye Boys. Bye Dani."

"Bye" all the boys echoed

"Bye Mommy Liz!"

"SANDY here girl." Just then Aimee's Cream Labradoor Sandy came running in!

"Im goin for a run be back later. The girls will wake around 11 don't wake them or you'll die. Literally. Sandy come on." Then I ran out the back door.

* * *

_Like it? Love it? Hate it? 10 reveiws on my story and 10 on Mixed emotions(read AN at top) then you get an update!! Shout outs next chap promise!!_


	6. Bash!

_**Hey guys…I know, I know im the worst author EVER I havent updated in ages but I have had a lot going on lately and I'm sorry this is an AN and not a chapter I just wanted to say that I am planning to update tomorrow night!! Hopefully!! 'Cause ive been such a bad author im giving you all a chance to bash me!! **_

Ill still love you guys,

Laura

xOoX


	7. Your gonna hate me but i'm sorry

_I'm back! Okay so to make up for disappearing off the face of the earth you guys get 2 chapters, the first one is just a filler the second will be better more Colin/Dani fluff I hope, I'm just writing it now but I have some ideas. Now I know this is story is turning out to be about both Colin and Brady's imprint so I'm thinking that I should separate them, some thing like this one will be based on Colin and Dani's relationship, then I'll make another for Brady. I don't think I'll make one for Matt and Derek because they aren't actually mentioned in the book I'm just imagining that they are some of the younger wolves that phased with Seth and Colin and Brady. So if you guys could tell me what I should do it would be great. I would also like some ideas for this story. I know the big thing that happens but I need more ideas for fillers and just normal things, Haha I know that should be easy but I have writers block on that part. Im thinking things like Danielles sweet 16th__ and maybe someone could open a diner and all the imprints work there and the boys are always there, I was thinking maybe Dani could mind Claire for a day and get really close to her. Things like that you know, anyway some ideas would be great. _

_Love_

_Laura_

_Xxx =)_


	8. Very Important

Hello everyone,

Probably a bit strange to be hearing from me, haven't been on fanfiction in nearly 2 years. What is wrong with me? Anyway, I re-read all my stories and realised how childish they were, even my English was horrific. I was only 14 though so I suppose that had something to do with it. As any of you who have read my stories know I'm a wolf girl, always have been always will be. And I have always wanted to write a series on the wolves, now, I have loads of ideas and thoughts but I need to know if there is going to be much interest in them. I can re-do, fix and finish my old stories too if there is an interest. I think the first story I'll do will be my take on Jared and Kim's relationship, so I might put up a trial chapter and see what you all think. Please get back to me ASAP.

Laura.


End file.
